Tokiko Tsumura
Tokiko Tsumura (津村斗貴子 Tsumura Tokiko) is an 17-year-old alchemic warrior. Seven year prior the series events, all the people in her school except for her are killed by homunculi, and she is rescued by Mamoru Sakimori. As such, she is serious almost all the time. The incident also leave her with a scar, which could have been removed by using alchemy, but she decides to keep it as a reminder of her will to fight. Appearance Tokiko is a fairly short character with orange eyes and blue shoulder-length hair. Her most distinguishing feature is the horizontal scar running across the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. She is most commonly seen wearing the Newton Apple Academy for Girls uniform which is a blue and white sailor outfit with white cross designs and an orange bow. She also wears similarly designed knee length socks and white shoes. In more casual situations she wears a green shirt with a turtle-neck collar, yellow shorts and brown heeled boots. Personality Her top priority is her job and the protection of others as she brought Kazuki back to life using a Kakugane and was even willing to commit suicide before transforming into a Homunculi. She is very dedicated to her job, having quit going to school in order to be more efficient. She dislikes getting others involved in her business and often prefers to fight alone. Her favorite spot is the water tower at the top of Ginsei Academy where she is often seen when she wants to be alone. She felt a distinct attachment towards Kazuki when he was killed trying to save her and used the Kakugane to bring him back to life. She often admires his optimism and virtue, but can be annoyed at him when he is acting goofy. She is extremely affectionate, and truly and deeply cares for Kazuki, getting deeply upset and grieves whenever he is wounded and as well lamented for him when she thought he was dead. Over the course of the series, from the beginning to end, she begins to fall in love with him as shown when he was lying on her lap and the love grows steadily and accumulates as the series progress. When Tokiko saved Kazuki from Bravo's failed re-kill of Kazuki, she expresses that if he dies, she will die with him as she and him are one, essentially stating that she wants to stay by his side forever. Kazuki and Tokiko shares a passionate first kiss (as both give their first kiss to each other) during the sunset. Kazuki is Tokiko's first and true love. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Tokiko is extremely agile as she is commonly seen jumping along the rooftops. She is also an extremely fast fighter, able to dodge most attacks and strike back with deadly accuracy. Enhanced Durability: She is able take most injuries from opponents attacks and keep on fighting. Even when a Homunculus core was embedded in her body causing extreme pain she was able to keep fighting. Her Kakugane also helps by slowly healing her wounds. Keen Intellect: Tokiko has a vast knowledge of Alchemy and its history, using it during her missions. In battle she is highly perceptive and cunning, able to come up with strategies in little time to help defeat her opponents. Buso Renki Buso Renkin of the Death-Scythe, Valkyrie Skirt ' Tokiko possesses Kakugane XLIV which takes the form of four scythe-like blades lined with four hexagons each and are connected to attachments clamped to her thighs via 3 mechanical arm segments each. If any of her blades do break from the skirt, she can still wield them as swords or even throw them at opponents. *'Arm Manipulators: The Valkyrie Skirt can be controlled via synaptic nerve impulses through her skin. She is capable of using them a number of ways, from attacking numerous enemies at once to using them to boost her jumps and cushion her landings. She has also used them to traverse difficult terrain and even skate across walls and ceilings. Unfortunately, the weapon is ill-equipped to fight enemies of great physical power or endurance. To make up for these deficiencies, Tokiko uses strategy and agility. *'''Standby Mode: '''The blades of her Buso Renkin fold up and shrink to resemble miniature wings. Along with her school outfit, this makes the skirt resemble that of a Valkyrie, hence the name Valkyrie Skirt. Gallery !2Tsumura_Tokiko.jpg !picture-standard-anime-buso-renkin-tokiko-kaguya-preview.jpg !Tokiko (89).jpg !TokikoTsumura.jpg~original.jpg Tokiko (56).jpg Tokiko (57).jpg Tokiko (62).jpg Tokiko (66).jpg Tokiko (68).jpg Tokiko (69).jpg Tokiko (71).jpg Tokiko (99).jpg Tokiko z (3).jpg Tokiko z (4).jpg Tokiko z (7).jpg External links * http://busorenkin.wikia.com/wiki/Tokiko_Tsumura Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sidekicks Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Amazons Category:Spouses Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes